The final choice
by Joanna Davis
Summary: I was the new one who didn't know anything about everything, and yet I was loving the coolest guy in the class. I was the shy girl who was nice to everyone every time, and still I had to change.   AU, KibaHina. Rated T for some swears.
1. Part 1

The final choice

**Special thanks to madin456 for inspiring me to do this story!**

**It takes place in a high school. Don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy. Probably 5-6 chapies.**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

I hope I wasn't late for my first hour in this new high school! I was incredibly glad my father let me go to a normal high school, instead of having private lessons at home. It was true I tended to be shy and introvert around other people, but I didn't mind their company. They minded sometimes my silence.

I entered the classroom hastily, not sure if I was or wasn't late. Oh, the teacher was already in the class… Not good.

"Hinata, right? Okay, have that seat near Kiba in the back of the class." the red-eyes woman told me. A murmur of surprise flashed through the class. Did I do something wrong? I took the seat that has been indicated to me near a boy with red fangs markings on his face. He was leaning on the wall near him, studying me from head to toes. I could feel my face getting hot. He was pretty, I had to admit it! I kinda liked him… I stood down and hid behind a book. He quit looking at me and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Okay, I'll assign you a few projects and they're due until Monday." she said and started pairing kids around the class after the catalogue. She got to my name.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you'll have the project named 'Love- a chemistry reaction' and your partner will be… umm… Eenie meenie manie mo, who's the winner of the show… Kiba!"

I turned to look at the guy next to me, who was looking bored at the teacher. He shifted his attention to me, and I could feel my face getting incredibly hot.

"After school at your place…" he said, winking at me.

Oh. My. Gawd. What did that mean? I completely didn't know what to think. How was my father going to react? I mean, he was very strict about boys… Even my eight years old sister Hanabi wasn't allowed to bring boys from her class home... Could I tell him he couldn't come?

"Uh… Ki-kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitated over the words. When I tried to tell them out loud – 'My father doesn't allow boys to come over' – I stopped and other words, completely opposite to the ones I meant – "Wait for me after school at the main gates…"

"Sure thing!"

Oh. My. Kami! The hottest guy in the class, world, universe and everywhere, the guy who everyone seemed to fear and respect, had to do a project with me, the shy girl who never stands out and is nice to everybody? Not likely.

But still I wasn't hallucinating. And the project was about love and attraction. I'm sure Fate laughs her butt off somewhere at my expense. Hard.

All day long I couldn't think of anything else. Kiba didn't speak to me during the classes, and in the breaks he'd stay only with his group of seriously good-looking guys- Shikamaru, known as the genius of the class (his head also reminded me of a pineapple), Neji had light eyes like mine, long hair and was said to be Tenten's boyfriend, there was an emo guy, Sasuke, with duck butt-like hairstyle and a fake dangerous and cool attitude, and the last was a creepy tall guy called Shino who wore a coat with a hood and sunglasses everywhere. Every time.

The girl in the class seemed nice, only a few stood out to me: Ino and Sakura who were the pretty ones to like Sasuke, Temari who was very smart though very snob, and Tenten, who'd hang out with guys mostly, but the only one who talked to me so far and I guess she's the nicest, though not very girly.

So overall I was doing what Father told me to– not stay in others' way.

The final ring marked the end of the class, and my heart jumped up a few kilometers. Everyone started leaving, so I went with the girls. Kiba was with his group of boys, plus Tenten who was tailing after Neji.

Half of me was praying he had forgotten he had to do the project with me, and the other half was hoping he remembered.

So I stood in front of the high school's main gates to see him parting away from the guys and coming straight towards me. Oh teh noes! and Yeah! in the same time!

"Lead the way…" he said, looking everywhere but at me.

I took the way to my mansion halfheartedly. I was praying to whatever deity would listen to me that my father was staying overnight at work, much like he usually did every Monday.

I heard a small 'wow' from Kiba when I reached my house. Yeah, big and rich. Father had money… I unlocked the door hastily and entered to find Hanabi, my little sister, playing with her dolls in the living.

"Is dad coming this evening home?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Nope. He said he ain't coming for two days and doesn't know for sure if he'll come on Wednesday either. "

"Okay. I have to do a project for school, so I'll be upstairs. You can call someone, but not the whole class. Only your best friend."

" 'Kay." Hanabi said and walked silently to the phone. I motioned Kiba in the direction of my bedroom, amazed by how calm I felt.

He entered, looked around at my lavender-colored stuff and plushies, then lounged on the bed, looking expectantly at me:

"So, where do we start?"

**That's it, ppl.**

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Part 2

The final choice

**Don't own Naruto. Dunno if I got the characters right, they're inspired by two of my colleagues. **

**Review!**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

The next morning I woke up and the first thing I saw was my hand laying on a black T-shirt. A T-shirt that belonged to Kiba. At a closer inspection of where I was situated I found out that my head was also resting on his chest and my whole body was pressed close to his. I could feel the warmth of his hand on my waist.

Oh. My. Kami! What. The… Was. Going. On. Here? Easily not to wake him up I lifted up my head to see more. First I looked contemplatively at his sleeping figure, admiring every feature of him. I sooooo wanted to run my hand through, that messy brown hair, and I soooooo wanted to touch those sinfully hot lips of his… And I sooooo hoped he didn't have a girlfriend. **(=P)**

I wanted to enjoy this moment as much as I could, considering that the chances of everything happening were one in a billion of millions. So I put my head back on his chest, loving the feeling.

After half an hour or so, I heard the door moving. My heart jumped a few kilometers, because my first thought was that Father came back and was seeing me now like this. I turned my head lightly to see who was peeking through the cracked door.

Whoever invented little sisters should be shot. Multiple times. In the face. Until there was nothing left to be shot.

Hanabi was taking pictures of us with her mobile phone. I knew she'd never show them to Father, because we both shared the disagreement for the harsh policies he had towards guys, but still…

She finished soon, then showed me the screen, mouthed 'blackmail' and ran into the sunset.

I sighed quietly and tried to fall asleep again. After a few minutes I felt Kiba move and freezed. What if he woke up, saw where he and I were, jump a few meters and then run from my room to tell the whole school… something bad?

But he didn't wake up. Instead he turned to a side, pulling me close to him. For an instant I even wondered if he's do the same if he were awake. I could never know. But now his body was even loser to me than ever, and it was warm and fuzzy in his arms. I sooooo wanted this every day, every moment, every second of my entire life!

Another hour passed. I was happy though a bit worried about what Hanabi was doing without breakfast (usually I'd prepare the meals, and in exceptional times Father would make a lousy omelet.) And then my heaven partially disappeared- Kiba woke up. He moved away from me and we both stood up.

"Heh, sorry about that…" he murmured, rubbing the back of his head and looking awkwardly at me.

"Sorry about what?" I tried to play the-girl-who-woke-up-after-he-parted-away.

"Doesn't matter…"

"Alright. Why not take breakfast?"

Kiba nodded and followed me down. In the kitchen I saw the remaining of a chaotic breakfast Hanabi had eaten. I sighed and begun getting things in their order. I boiled two eggs and set them up on the table along with some homemade orange juice and a flower.

"You're pretty good at this!" Kiba complimented me.

"I do this three times a day."

"Why?"

"Because there's no one else to do it? You saw what Hanabi can do if left alone to prepare a meal!"

"What about your mom?"

"She died."

And after that he didn't say anything for the rest of the meal. We left for school after packing our things again. Big mistake. Everyone saw us coming to school together. I didn't know for sure where exactly the gossip started but by the second class everyone thought Kiba and I were together. Not likely, again.

"SOOOOO! TELL US!" Sakura and Ino came to me one break. I only wished they wouldn't yell this much, it was hearable for everyone in the classroom, including Kiba and his gang.

"What…?"

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What happened?"

"YOU KNOW! WE HEARD ABOUT YOUR DATE, BUT WE WANT THE DETAILS STRAIGHT FROM THE SOURCE!" Ino yelled, throwing her hands in the air like a crazy blond maniac.

'Don't hold your breath, though you'd make Sasuke a great service…' I thought, but like always I couldn't say it out loud. I was nice to everyone. Everytime.

There was no date…"

"THEN?"

"We worked for the project."

"…AAAAAND!"

"And then we happened to be on the same street on the way to school."

"… … … AAAAAAAAAAND?"

"And what?"

"YOU LIKE HIM?"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"No…"

"YEAH YOU DO! I CAN SEE IT FROM YOUR FACE!"

"…"

"YOU LIKE KIBA!" Sakura yelled and I could swear the nearby town could have heard it.

"… a little…" I was weak under pressure.

"HINATA LIKES KIBAAAA, HINATA LIKES KIBAAAA!" the two idiots started dancing through the classroom.

Temari was looking from behind her fan at me, Ino and Sakura were holdoing hands and dancing around Sasuke, Shino's face was unreadable, Tenten and Neji were looking partially interested and amused by Kiba's cherry red face, Shikamaru was looking at the clouds apparently not paying any attention to what was going on around and Sasuke… was giving me hateful glares? Why me? He can't think I'll steal his friend, right?

I ran from the class burying my face in my hands. No one will miss me! I heard Tenten calling my name, but I kept running towards an empty corridor. I collapsed down to the ground and started bawling my little eyes out.

**Any thoughts? **


	3. Part 3

The final choice

**Please review, I need to improve, and I want y'all to help me!**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did the show would be canceled for… I dunno, but it'd be canceled!**

**Hinata's P.O.V: **

Soon, Ino and Sakura came to talk to me, though they were the ones who caused this entire thing. Only that they made me cry even harder:

"Oh, you don't need to worry about this! Sasuke rejected each of us several times, and we cried a whole week without stopping… but don't worry everyone will be nice with you because they'll think you're a poor soul who didn't deserve Kiba's attention…"

They kept talking soul-crushing stuff that described completely the pains my heart was having, until – blessed happy butterfly heavens! – Tenten came and bonged their heads together- "Baka! Can't you see she's crying even harder? Go away befor I kick your bony asses until there's no shit left of you to annoy Sas'ke!"

The two idiots ran yelling curses directed to Tenten, who didn't care. She stood sown near me, not talking, not trying to comfort me. She just sat, and I wondered why she did this. Then I realized her calm presence was calming me too.

Eventually I stopped crying. I looked up at her, and saw she was looking somewhere up, at the ceiling. "I look like poop, right?" I asked with a tentative smile.

"No, you look like you should."

"What do you mean…?"

"For a girl who's not very strong you look right."

I was not strong, and I knew it. My last best friend and I cried for a week when her hamster died. And I should have known Kiba could never look at someone like me! He would need someone cool and his type, like Tenten! She deserved any boy more than I'd ever deserve!

"What-what did Kiba say?"

"He said 'never in hell'. "

"He-he did?"

"You didn't ask me what you wish he said. You asked me what he said."

"Ye-yeah…"

"Listen, Hinata! I've known Kiba for a while now and you seem his type. He likes ones inferior to him, so this is the only reason he and I aren't together. Neji is looking for someone to overcome and I'm the input he needs. On the other hand, Kiba was always weaker than his sister Hana and wants someone weaker than him to feel good. So you, being shy and modest, are the perfect girl for him."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you? Or to anyone? I'm not afraid to call everything the way it's called. I'm not trying to be of everyone's liking nor am I trying to make everyone like me by force or nice comportment. If someone likes me, he likes me for who I am, not for who I pretend I am. And I don't ache to have people who like me. Better a few trustworthy friends who'd never say anything about me behind my back than friends like the two retards who made you cry."

"B-but I need to be nice to everyone…"

"And give them reasons to take advantage of your sweet personality? Let them make whatever they want with you? If this is how you want to live your life, at least don't fool yourself by telling you live for yourself- you live for others."

With those words, she stood up and walked towards the exit. Her words really made me think. What if the whole life I've lived so far has been wasted for others' needs? What if others really took advantage of me? And what was to do if I changed the way I was? I didn't know other way of living except the one my Father taught me- low profile. Should I stand out for people to notice and acknowledge me? But Tenten didn't and still she was an independent girl. How could I do this?

I could never know.

…

Or could I?

…

Normally I'd stay like this for the whole day and never go inside the class while he was inside for a week. But what if I went in there and act like nothing happened? I mean, act like I didn't care it happened and that everyone had found out about my crush? Let's try…

So I went and held my head up before entering in the class. The two idiots were pissing Sasuke's brains off, and he was glaring at everyone in sight holding a pen like a knife he almost dug into Ino's heart. Neji and Tenten were talking in a corner where no one could hear them, looking obnoxiously at Kiba. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino were also talking near the window, and Temari was talking on the phone. The rest of the kids in the class were talking or studying or doing the homework by copying it from Temari. No one seemed to care very much about me, so I got back to my desk, put my head down on its cold wood and, before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I woke up I realized most of my classmates had left and the rest were those who stood afterschool to study. I saw Neji and Tenten in a corner with some books and notebooks; though they seemed to punch each other more than learn something… weird love, if you ask me… Shino and Sasuke were each in his own emo corner, glaring at everything in their sight… sounds new? and in the remaining corner was… guess who? Yeah, Kiba. Just my luck.

I crawled to him and looked over what he was reading.

"Hey, you're awake. Seems you are inclined to fall asleep near me…"

"Don't be stupid. That was my bed, and this was my desk. So I fall asleep only on my belongings!" Woah, being assertive is easy and gave me the feeling of power!

"You mean I am your belonging?"

"Wha… no! Why would I mean this?"

"Because you can't resist my devilish attraction!"

"Kiba, you know what? Go to hell!"

**Last part was OOC, but Hinata is changing, so it'd be normal for her to try some OOCness!**

**Any thoughts?**


	4. Part 4

The final choice

**I love turtles.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I love reviews.**

**A few things about me.**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

What did I just do…? Did I say the H word? No way. I never say the H word. I never cuss! And why did I tell Kiba to go to the H word? Why would I do this? Why? It just came out of my mouth before I could control it! I mean, yes, I was mad because one moment he said he'd never be interested in me and the next moment he flirts with me… but I'd never wish someone something like this, at least not loud.

Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing (a.k.a fighting, sulking about bad sorrow) and stared at me. My whole face turned red and I was about to faint, until I saw Tenten's reassuring smile. It lightened me up. I looked a second at what she was doing, and I realized Neji and Kiba are both boys and must like the same things. So I looked squarely at Kiba before punching him in the chest.

I didn't hit him hard. I couldn't even if I wanted to. But it was enough to make his eyes widen in surprise. He stared at me while everyone was getting back to their own deals. A slow smile formed on his lips, and suddenly his hand was around my waist and I was only a few centimeters away from him. Oh. My. Life. If he'd kiss me I'd just faint there, on the spot! And die! At least I'd die from a happy death…

"You pretend to be cool, like Tenten, but you'll never be. You melt and shiver when I touch you. She's fighting with her boyfriend and with everyone who annoys you. Don't fake something you can't." he whispered, and only then I realized that if he didn't hold me I'd collapse to the ground.

"I'm trying, o-okay?"

"You're not pulling yourself together. Until now I could have beaten the hells out of you several bloody times."

Would he do this? Why? What did I do to him? Was he the untouchable cool guy no girl has ever liked before I came and ruined his cool look? Was he gay? Nah, this was stupid, no one in his gang (except Sasuke) seemed gay. Waaaait a sec… Was Sasuke in love with Kiba? And that's why he hated me? Figures…

"Now, let go of me!" I said, and shoved him away. I got to part away from him and took the nearest object possible, which was a… chemistry notebook. A thin one, for the record. How would I look cool if I wanted to fight with a thin purple notebook?

"Alright, but…" Kiba started, but we both felt a dark aura coming towards us. All lights turned off and all the heat was blown away from the room. The smell of rotten bodies reached us, and I instinctively went to Kiba and pressed my back on his chest. I was completely frightened.

Then I noticed the source of the whole… smell/ coldness/ darkness. Sasuke was coming towards us with a big butcher knife in his hand. Oh. My. Kami! He's going to kill me! "Nooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed closing my eyes like a little girl.

…

…

…"Kiba, can we talk a little. Only us?"

…

…

"Yeah…"

I felt Kiba move and go away with Sasuke, and then I opened my eyes. Shino's face was unreadable again (what a surprise…), while Tenten was looking at me with disappointment plastered on her face. Hey, it's the first time in 16 years I try a different attitude, don't expect the best of me!

Uke and Kiba talked a while, and then Kiba returned to our corner with an emo cloud above his head, hitting everything in sight.

"What happened?" I couldn't stop my impulse to caress him trying to calm him down.

"That idiot! I told him not to care, not to give a shit, but he must feel something for any dick he sees!"

"What do you mean?"

"The imbecile said I have to choose! My final choice- it's either the gang, or you!"

"And why didn't you just tell him you choose the gang?"

"Because I don't want to give up on a possible friendship only because of his wicked jealousy!"

Wow. So he risked his friendships with the guys for me? Wow, just wow…

"And now I can't fucking decide! They say it's only one, and every one of my supposed-friends voted like this. They said it can't be both!"

"Why not?"

"If we let you join us, then all the class will want, and we're very selective. Only cool kids enter… like those who hit hard." he smirked down at me.

"What will you choose?"

"Don't fucking know! I need to go home now, bye!"

Kiba stood up abruptly and rushed to the door. A minute later he was struggling to open the door.

"Guys? We're stuck here."

"No way!" Tenten murmured, then went and pulled the door hard. I swear I even felt the wall moving. She was not a girl… though she was human. In the end she fell down and let Neji try it. Neji was even stronger– he broke the doorknob.

In the next half of an hour everyone tried different means of opening the door, including knives, but nothing worked. All cell phones were dead (I had forgotten to plug mine in for a week, but still I was carrying it around) and we were at the fourth floor.

Night was starting to fall down, and I knew I was about to repeat what happened yesterday if I kept staying by Kiba. And why not? So I just put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I must have had beautiful dreams.

**I don't really like this chappy. I don't think it's very good. **

**Anyways, review!**


	5. Part 5

The final choice

**Last chappy! Sorta epilogue…**

**I don't own Naruto. Whoah, final disclaimer for this story… **

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

When I woke up, everyone was still asleep, except for Kiba, who was stroking my hair gently.

"Hey, you awake?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah… you mind I stay like this? It's comfortable."

"Not at all… I've been thinking. I made my choice."

"Really? And this is what?"

"First you have to answer me something. Will you keep changing into something you're not?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't fit me."

"Great. Then I choose you. You need protection and you have never asked me to choose between you and something else. And as good as I know you now you'd never ask me do such a thing. So love always wins over friendship." he said, and kissed my forehead.

"Love… over… friendship…?"

"Yes. My gang, my friends, have lost to you, my love."

Oh. My. Kami.

I was happy. For the first time in 10 years since mommy had died, I was happy. There, in his arms, I felt I belonged there. Always happy. Always protected.

**Yay! I think I finished this in three days! I'm a rushed person who has too much free time, and the only stuff to do is writing fanfiction. Not bad… **

**Song that inspired me to write all of this: A-ha- Crying in the rain.**

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
